NOOSE
The NOOSE (National Office Of Security Enforcement) is a high-end Law Enforcement Agency in the HD Universe. It's separated into two divisions which are: *'NOOSE Patriotism And Immigration Authority' *'NOOSE Tactical Response Unit' NOOSE is based on the U.S. Department of Homeland Security and the Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT). Description The NOOSE is called upon to assist the Police when the player has a Wanted Level of at least 3 stars. The NOOSE Patriotism And Immigration Authority Officers are the same as the LCPD in behaviour, weapons, appearance and mannerisms. The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers, however, appear as Tactical Squad Units with heavy equipment and weaponry. The NOOSE's vehicle fleet consists of modified Police Cruisers, modified Patriots, Enforcers, Annihilators and Armored Personnel Carriers. The NOOSE Cruisers and Patriots are exclusively driven by Patriotism And Immigration Authority Officers while the NOOSE Enforcers and the NOOSE APCs are used solely by the Tactical Response Unit Officers. The Annihilator may appear with occupants from either division, depending on who is pursuing the player on the ground. In Multiplayer, the NOOSE is the main rival force during Hangman's NOOSE, in which players must escort Kenny Petrovic from the Francis International Airport to Charge Island. Equipment GTA IV *Body Armor *Pistol *M4A1 *Ithaca 37 *MP5 *P90*''' *AA-12*''' *M249*''' *Rocket Launcher**''' * = TBoGT only. | ** = Mission "Corner Kids" only. Basic Behavior *After the suspect is killed or arrested, the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers will remain in the combat area for at least 5 minutes. This is the same as in reality, as SWAT Officers and other Law Enforcements are trained to remain at crime scenes in case there is another potentially dangerous suspect. *The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are well protected with Body Armors and don't lose health very quickly. Even if they wear helmets, a single headshot will instantly kill them like all pedestrians. It is the same thing with the FIB Agents, but unlike the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers, they don't wear helmets. *The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers always use good cover (behind cars, behind walls, etc.) *The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers always move together as an unit and pursue the player more aggressively than LCPD Officers on foot. *The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are always in a crouched position making it harder to get a headshot. *Like the FIB Agents, the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers will disappear off camera when the player has no Wanted Level. *NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers will also hide in unseen places to capture the suspect when he/she is off guard. *All the types of Police Forces will do anything to kill/arrest the suspect and will keep shooting after to make sure the suspect is down (you will find that when you have a two-star Wanted Level onwards, the Police will kill the player and they will not arrest him except if he is in a vehicle). *The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are programmed to remain in crouched position. It can be proven by spawning a NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officer using a Third Party Trainer. However, the NOOSE Helicopter Pilots can walk freely without crouching. *When firing their weapons, the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers always scream or show anger until they stop firing. Transport Liberty City NOOSECruiser-GTA4-front.jpg|NOOSE Cruiser in GTA IV NOOSEPatriot-GTA4-front.jpg|NOOSE Patriot in GTA IV Enforcer-GTA4-front.jpg|NOOSE Enforcer in GTA IV File:APC-TBOGT-front.jpg|NOOSE APC in GTA IV Annihilator-GTA4-front.jpg|NOOSE Annihilator in GTA IV File:NOOSEEnforcer-GTACW.png|NOOSE Enforcer in GTA: Chinatown Wars San Andreas NOOSE Buzzard Art-GTAV.png|NOOSE Buzzard in GTA V Tips *When dealing with the NOOSE Tactical Response Officers, an easy way is to use the Pump Action ShotGun. It quickly kills them, but be sure to use it close range and in tight spaces, so they can't use their M4s. *A bit more complicated method is to get on a tall building, making sure to choose one with no doors that can be opened, because the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers can come in when you least expect it, in groups of 4 as well. You can use a Sniper Rifle to deal with the NOOSE/Cops on the ground before hopping off the building and getting an escape vehicle. *In Multiplayer, when you're being chased by the NOOSE and do not want to be, you can go to the LCPD Station in East Holland, fetch a NOOSE APC, clear the blockades on the island, then get a helicopter, and fly away from the island in order to escape the Wanted Levels. Trivia *A noose is a type of self-tightening knot, most commonly known for the Hangman's knot used in public hangings. A reference to the Hangman's knot is depicted on the eagle's shield within the NOOSE seal, also, another is the Multiplayer Mode "Hangman's NOOSE". *The NOOSE seal is a combination of the seals of the U.S Department Of Homeland Security and the National Security Agency. The primary design (the color scheme, the border and the eagle) is based on the Department of Homeland Security seal while the shield and key the eagle is holding is similar to the National Security Agency's seal. *The player may notice that the insignia of NOOSE on the NOOSE Cruiser and NOOSE Patriot is labeled LC Noose. After the capital "N", the following letters are all lowercase and the second "o" is smaller than a regular lowercase letter. It may be a reference to GTA III's FBI Car because it is poorly written as "Fbi Car". *Although the NOOSE APC in TBOGT bears the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit labeling, it is never actually used by the NOOSE Tactical Response Unit. However, two NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are seen in a NOOSE APC in the mission Frosting on the Cake. *After completing the main storyline, the player may call Henrique for a NOOSE APC. In MultiPlayer, the player can find the NOOSE APC along with a Police Maverick and a Police Stinger (fastest land vehicle in The Ballad Of Gay Tony) in a LCPD Station's garage in Algonquin. *If the player throws a grenade under or near a NOOSE Enforcer it will not even try to move away from that area, which the normal Police Cars would do. *The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers will always crouch, the way they crouch is if you are crouching while tapping or holding the sprint button. *In GTA: Chinatown Wars, the player's Body Armor will replenish when entering a NOOSE Enforcer. However, if the player doesn't have a Body Armor, he will have one by entering a NOOSE Enforcer. *The NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers are always clothed with black uniforms; the Body Armor, the balaclava, the gloves (some of them wear black balaclavas, if they wear black balaclavas, they will always have black gloves), the combat jacket the combat trousers and the Gas Mask (some of them also wear Gas Masks) are black. *A NOOSE Poster can be seen around Liberty City, it shows a Hispanic Pedestrian with a Glock 17 sticked in his pants. The Hispanic Pedestrian is also wearing a shirt bearing the NOOSE logo. Ironically, the Pedestrian seen on the NOOSE Poster has the same face than the Hispanic NOOSE Tactical Response Unit Officers. The Pedestrian is also a Member of the Spanish Lords. Gallery File:Images3.jpeg|A basic NOOSE unit. File:Hangman'sNOOSE-GTA4-pickup.jpg|NOOSE units in Multiplayer. File:NOOSE Gas Mask-GTAIV.jpeg|A NOOSE unit shooting. de:National Office Of Security Enforcement es:National Office Of Security Enforcement fi:NOOSE fr:NOOSE ru:Национальный офис обеспечения безопасности sv:National Office Of Security Enforcement Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Category:NOOSE